


Darling, Thank You.

by jensenackles6778



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Black Character(s), Bwwm, Conflict of Interests, Cultural Differences, Cute, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Interracial Relationship, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Lactation, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyandry, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampires, black women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenackles6778/pseuds/jensenackles6778
Summary: Harry is just a troubled lad trying to finish uni. But what happens when a beautiful girl comes into his life and turns his life around? This is a story of love, sacrifice and a bond that can never be broken. A story about creatures from lore. A story that will change their lives (and yours) forever.





	1. The Club

Harry had always been troubled. He spent his weekdays skipping his uni classes, smoking cigarettes and hanging with his equally troubled friends. On the weekends, it was pretty much the same scenario, minus the classes. He spent most of the weekend getting ready to get hammered at the club and to party the night away. Harry was 25 and finally in his last year of university. He had faced some minor setbacks getting to where he was and for the most part, hadn't changed when it came to partying and skipping class. He was a smart lad, he just didn't know how to apply himself. Harry did care about his appearance, though; especially when it came to going out on the town. He kept his hair mid-length, just slightly touching his shoulders. He had an aura about him that caused girls (and even some boys!) to stop and stare. He always had a cigarette nestled between his pointer and middle finger, which further gave him that bad boy demeanor that caused knees to tremble. Harry was definitely eye candy.

Harry took one long final drag from his cigarette before flicking it to the ground and crushing it under his shoe. He ran his hand through his hair and contemplated if it was even worth it going back into Club Lazanzo. He had been standing outside of the club for about five minutes having a smoke. It had been a boring Saturday night at the club so far. The club usually had local singers preforming there and occasionally, even some B-list ones but tonight just seemed to be dragging on and on. Harry sighed. Maybe it was time to give up this young lad lifestyle. He was now a quarter of a century. Twenty-five. Maybe, just.... maybe.......

And that's when he saw her. Her. The most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Harry felt his breathing hitch in his throat. Who _is_ that? All Harry could do was stare as the young woman walked up to the club entrance surrounded by three of her friends. She had long single braids that swayed in the warm wind. Harry swallowed hard. Her skin was dark and beautiful, enhancing the whiteness of her teeth as she laughed with her friends. She was definitely on the heavier side, Harry noted. She had really large breasts, with a curvaceous waist to match. Her thighs were thick and plump looking, covered by a pair of tight leggings. Her breasts jiggled as she walked closer and closer to the club. Her eyes were a beautiful dark brown and her lips were full and adorned in lip gloss. Harry's brain finally allowed him to start breathing normally again. He watched as the woman entered the club. She turned around slowly and glanced at Harry briefly, giving him a little smile, before turning around and communicating with her friends again. Harry shakily reached for his phone in his pocket. He looked at the time. 11pm. He took a deep breath and decided a few more hours in the club wouldn't hurt. He ran one more hand through his hair and entered the club again. 

The club was starting to liven up again. Music blared through the speakers as clubgoers danced and drank the night away. Harry's eyes scoured the club for the beautiful woman and spotted her in the center of the dance floor, looking quite lost. Her friends were nowhere to be seen and Harry took that as an opportunity to make his move. He took in the beauty of her presence. It felt like the whole world had stopped. She was so gorgeously curvy and her dark skin seemed to illuminate under the lights shining down from the ceiling. As Harry got closer to her, she noticed him approaching her and tucked a few braids behind her ear. Harry noticed her nervous actions and smiled upon finally arriving to her. She smiled that half-smile again and Harry felt his stomach do flip-flops.

"Hey! I'm Harry!" Harry shouted over the music. The woman grimaced and put a hand to her ear. 

"Sorry, I can't hear you! My name is Alexandra!" she yelled back. Harry laughed to himself and brought himself closer to her. He put a hand on her waist and whispered loudly in her ear.

"Harry. My name is Harry." He pulled his head back slightly to read the expression on her face to see if she caught onto what he had said. She definitely had. She had a full-blown smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you, Harry. Like I said before, my name is Alexandra," she explained, nervously placing more braids behind her ear. It was evident that she was a really shy person and the club appeared not to be her kind of scene. Harry soon realized that he was still holding onto her waist. He looked down at the hand touching her, consequently making her do the same. She laughed and stood on the tips of her toes to whisper in his ear. 

"It's okay. I love the hand placement. Want to get a drink?" she proposed. Harry was taken aback by her sudden confidence and nodded. He kept the hand on her waist as he guided her to the bar. Harry wanted so badly to slide his hand further down her spine but he knew he had to keep his composure. Realization suddenly hit him.

"Where are your friends? I hope I'm not taking you away from them," he expressed, sliding onto a bar stool. Alexandra shook her head profusely and stood beside him.

"Not at all! They all fucked off somewhere. God knows where. Thanks for rescuing me though. Clubbing isn't really my thing," she admitted, confirming Harry's suspicions. Harry nodded. He turned to the bartender.

"Rum and coke for me and...." he trailed off, looking at Alexandra. Alexandra smiled sheepishly. 

"Same here. Just minus the rum," she mumbled, giggling nervously. Harry blushed and laughed. The bartender smiled, nodded and began to prepare the drinks. Harry turned back to Alexandra.

"You're cute," he blurted out, suddenly craving another cigarette. Anxiety did that to him. She giggled.

"You're not too bad yourself. Love the tats," she complimented, gesturing to the exposed tattoos on his chest peeking through his partially unbuttoned shirt. Harry felt his cheeks growing warm again and was thankful for the darkness that the club emitted. He was red in the face.

"I'm just grateful that I didn't steal you away from your friends. I saw you enter the club with them and didn't want to intrude. I just had to talk to you," he confessed, putting his hand on her waist. Alexandra stared into his green eyes, seemingly trying to figure him out. The bartender slid their drinks over to them, in which Harry quickly took a swig. Alexandra took a sip through her straw and used it to push her ice around.

"I noticed you as well. Never got picked up by a white boy before though," she quipped. Harry put a hand over his heart in mock fright and shock. He couldn't keep a straight face and laughed, causing her to do the same. He noticed she was still standing and pulled her close to him. She stood between his legs, his right hand reaching for his rum and coke. He tapped his fingers against his glass, his rings making clinking noises as he stared at her. He took another sip.

"There's just something about you," he explained. "I don't know what it is. I just find you so beautiful." Alexandra just stared back at him, not sure what to say. She watched on as Harry continue to guzzle his drink. She found him exceptionally attractive as well. The hair, the tattoos, his height, those eyes. Harry chuckled.

"Checking me out?" he asked, pulling her impossibly closer to him. She's so curvy, Harry thought to himself. Alexandra nodded, blowing a strand of hair out of his face.

"You're pretty beautiful yourself," she admitted, sucking more of her drink through her straw. Harry suddenly got a burst of confidence through all his anxiety. He leaned forward and brought his lips to her ear.

"I want to take you home with me and show you a good time," he expressed, pulling back to read the expression on her face. Her face was unreadable. She leaned forward and hovered her lips against his. A smirk appeared on her face.

"I'd love to show _you_ a good time," she rebutted. Harry shakily placed his drink down and wrapped both arms around her waist. He felt the crotch of jeans tent in arousal over the thought of her laying on her spine, her breasts freed from her tight brassiere and her long braids covering his pillows. Alexandra giggled, startling Harry out of his dirty thoughts.

"Checking me out?" she mocked. Harry hastily pulled out his wallet and dropped fifty pound notes on the counter. He held out a hand to Alexandra. Alexandra stared at it for a while before entwining their fingers.

"You have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing and posting in THREE years. please be understanding. i know i'll get better soon <3


	2. Please Stay

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Harry greeted, unlocking the door to his flat. He turned to look at Alexandra. 

"After you." Alexandra walked into the flat as Harry closed the door behind them. Alexandra gazed around the flat, marveling at the size of it, along with the decor. Harry took the opportunity to stare at her ass and her perfect figure. He licked at his lips in arousal. He couldn't believe his luck. Harry had never dated a bigger girl before, much less slept with one before. All of his exes were blonde bimbos and brunette girls who were no more than a size seven in a dress. Harry had never considered his past taste in women until now. Until he saw Alexandra. Alexandra with the beautiful dark skin. Alexandra with the thick thighs. Alexandra with the plentiful breasts with the hips to match. Those braids. Harry's mouth went dry. Alexandra whipped around to look at Harry. Harry quickly adjusted his eyes and focused them on her own.

"How much is the rent for the place? It's huge!" she exclaimed. Harry smiled and slowly approached her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just a bit over £1200. Not too out of my price range," he admitted, a blush starting to paint his cheeks pink. Alexandra stared up at him, immediately noticing his cheeks reddening. She bit at her lips and hesitantly brought an arm over his neck.

"Need a roommate?" she asked. Harry's eyes flickered in interest, shocked by her sudden confidence. He swallowed hard, not knowing if she was joking or not. They had just met a little over an hour ago. He wasn't sure what to make of her yet. All he knew was that he wanted her.

"Can I kiss you?" Harry asked, ignoring her question. Alexandra draped her other arm over his neck. She brought her lips directly under his, her braids swinging against her cheek and lightly brushing Harry's.

"You didn't have to ask," she countered, surging upwards and capturing his lips in hers. Harry moaned and grasped onto her waist even tighter. He felt an erection growing in his jeans. Her breasts pressed up against his chest as he pushed her up against the nearest wall. She was hypnotizing to him. Absolutely hypnotizing. Her lips were so plush and delicious, he would kiss them forever if he could. He swiped his tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She allowed it almost immediately, their tongues mingling in harmony. Alexandra trailed her fingers up to his face and caressed the light stubble on his cheeks. Harry quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He brought a hand to her throat, his lips brushing her ear.

"How do you like it?" he whispered harshly. He felt Alexandra's heartbeat quicken. She started stuttering.

"I-I-I..." her voice trailed off as Harry squeezed her breast with his other hand. His grip tightened on her throat.

"How do you fucking like it?" he repeated, lightly smacking the back of her head up against the wall. The paintings on the wall shook from the impact. Alexandra swallowed hard.

"Rough. Really rough," she uttered as Harry attacked her neck with wet kisses. Harry lifted up her v-neck shirt halfway leaving her cleavage and stomach partly exposed. He stared down at her body, her stomach etched with stretchmarks due to her weight. She stiffened up under his body, feeling as though she was under scrutiny. Harry had never seen a body so beautiful. He felt himself grow even harder. He took her hand in his and began to lead her to the bedroom. Alexandra nervously bit at her lips, worried that her body disgusted him. She had disgusted men in the past and was ultimately prepared to disappoint Harry as well. They approached the entrance of his bedroom, her mind racing a mile a minute. 

"I know I'm fat. I know I should be dieting. I should be skinnier. I've heard it all before. I've been told I'm too dark, too fat, too lumpy, too big... too much...." she confessed, not sure as to why she was oversharing with someone she had just met. 

"I know I'm too-" she continued before being cut off with a kiss. Harry carefully guided her into the bedroom as he kissed her, her fingers finding themselves in his hair again. She moaned into the kiss, shocked by his lack of disgust with her. Harry paused his kisses to her lips to completely remove her shirt. His fingers worked quickly and also unclasped her bra. He gazed at her upper body, lust pooling into his irises and causing them to look more of a darker green than emerald. He gently pushed her onto his bed, her breasts jiggling and her braids spreading out, just like how he had imagined. He licked at his lips and just stared at her for a moment. He couldn't pinpoint the feeling he was experiencing in the deepest pits of his stomach and heart. It consumed him. Alexandra was a goddess to him. She didn't know how beautiful she was, which made her even more gorgeous. She quivered under his stare, wrapping her arms around her torso to hide her stomach. Harry placed a knee onto the bed, the other one doing the same. He reached down and pried her arms away from her stomach, swiftly entwining her right hand with his. His left elbow sunk into the mattress as he caged her body under his. He gazed into her eyes.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are. I have never laid my eyes on someone as beautiful as you," he confessed, observing as her eyes welled with tears. They trickled down her cheeks and pooled into her braids. Her lips trembled.

"Thank you. I just don't want to ruin this," she mumbled, diving in to kiss his lips. 

Harry grunted as her hands quickly found the buttons of his jeans. She swiftly undid them, pulling his boxers down with them. Harry moaned, his large, erect cock slapping against his stomach. Alexandra trailed her fingers along the tattoos that adorned his chest, down his abdomen and traced circles into his pelvis. Harry didn't like being teased. He gently grabbed onto the back of her head, his hands shaking as he grasped onto her braids.

"I want you so much. There's no way in hell that you could possibly ruin this," he divulged, his heart racing. He gently kissed her lips, subconsciously rolling onto his spine. She eagerly sat up on her knees, her hands teasingly playing with the waist of her leggings. She smirked sexily, smiling down at Harry. Harry smiled back up at her. He raised a finger at her in order to signal her not to move and sat up. He leaned over to the edge of the bed and grabbed his jeans. Alexandra stared questioningly at him as he pulled his iPhone from his pocket. He resumed position of lying on his spine and stared up at a confused Alexandra. He swiped the Camera app open and smiled at her. 

"Pose for me, baby," Harry directed, holding up his camera. Alexandra looked hesitant at first before smiling for the camera. The camera flashed. Harry raised his eyebrows up and down perversely. 

"More," he ordered. He continued to gaze up at her, lust pooling into his irises again. "Show me more. Take those leggings off." Alexandra reluctantly did as told and posed in the same kneeling position on the bed. She flashed another smile, deciding to be a bit naughty and to grab onto her large breasts this time around. Camera flash. Camera flash.

"Panties off," Harry guided. Again, Alexandra did as told. She slid the panties off her legs and hung them off her right toe with her legs wide open and up in the air, her spine against the mattress. Harry licked his lips at her sudden urge to be adventurous. Camera flash.

"Bend over for me," he expressed. Alexandra, again, followed his orders. She positioned herself on all fours, her braids swishing against her spine. She waited to hear the camera click and for the flash. But, there was nothing.

"Harry, what are-" she started to ask. She let out a harsh moan as she felt him fill her insides with his large cock. Pain soon turned to utter blissful pleasure. Harry grunted in pleasure as he thrust in and out of her tight pussy. He looked down at the beautiful sight in front of him; Alexandra bent over for him, her big arse up in the air and the stretchmarks lacing her spine expanding and contracting with every breath.... with every thrust.

"F-fuck, baby. You're so fucking tight," he moaned out, not believing his luck. She was unbelievably tight. Unbelievably wet. Soaked and tight. He pulled his dick out of her and flipped her onto her spine. He touched his dick and jerked off as she positioned herself. He soon realized that she was crying. He lifted his hand to touch her face and came to the realization that his fingers had tinges of blood on them. He swallowed hard as reality hit him.

"It's your....." he trailed off. She nodded, sniffling.

"First time," she finished. Harry absentmindedly ran the bloodied hand through his hair, subsequently lying next to her. He felt awful. If he had known.... her confidence.... he had chalked it up to her being experienced. He turned to face her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his fingers tracing her nipple. She finally looked at him, giving that half-smile that made him weak in the knees.

"I never got this far before. I always chickened out. I was always so insecure. I...I was always so scared. I noticed the way men would look at me when I stripped down. They didn't want me. They....never thought I was good enough," she confessed. Harry swallowed hard again. He swooped in to kiss her lips, savoring the taste of her tears that had fallen. He pulled away.

"I want you. You're good enough. I just wish I had known. I would have made it more special," he explained, staring into her eyes. She licked at her lips.

"It has been special. I'd like you to continue," she proposed. Harry felt himself getting hard again. He traced her lips with his fingers, his eyes taking in the beauty of her soul. He felt so warm. So at home. Her eyes were slowly becoming his home. 

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded, swiftly kissing his lips. Harry caressed her braids with his fingers as he positioned himself onto his knees again. He parted her legs and stared down at her as he re-entered her wet pussy. Alexandra arched her spine off the mattress as Harry pounded relentlessly into her. Sweat collected on their bodies and meshed together as they kissed romantically. Forehead to forehead, chest to chest. 

"Oh, Harry! I think I'm going to cum!" she moaned, tightening her pussy around his dick. Harry didn't know how much longer he could last with her doing that, with her looking the way she did. He glanced down at her, her large breasts jiggling, her stomach shaking and her pussy soaking wet. Her dark skin had a layered sheen of sweat on it, her braids splayed out over his pillows, her mouth opened and slack, moaning his name. He couldn't hold it anymore.

"Mmmmmffhhhh. F-f-f-fuckkkkkkkk," Harry grunted, cumming deep inside of her. Alexandra arched her spine off the mattress as she came undone.

* * *

Harry sat on the bay window in his living room, smoking a cigarette. The stars were out that night and the moon gleamed its light into the living room, making him feel even more at peace and not alone. He inhaled deeply, his mind pondering about taking the virginity of Alexandra just hours before. He smiled as he exhaled smoke out the window. She was definitely something. As if on cue, Alexandra wrapped her arms around his waist, swishing his long hair to the side. She placed a kiss on his cheek and took the cigarette from his hand. She inhaled some of the smoke, subsequently exhaling it through her nose. Harry stared at her, mesmerized. She handed the cigarette back to him as Harry kissed her lips. He wrapped his free arm around her, loving the feeling of her hips and slim-thick waist.

"You're special," he uttered after pulling away. He continued to gaze at her in the darkness, the moon illuminating her skin. "I'd love to see you again. Often."

Alexandra smiled, pushing a few strands of hair out of his eyes. "I'd love to." Harry smiled at her, grateful that she wanted the same thing. 

"Please stay for a little while longer. I love the company," Harry admitted, taking another puff of smoke into his lungs. She traced his chin, his grip tightening around her waist.

"So do I." They kissed in the moonlight for hours that night.


	3. The "P" Word

It had been two months since meeting for the first time at the club. The two were officially a couple and seeing each other often as Harry attended school. They were inseparable and although they hadn't verbally uttered those three special words to one another, they both knew what they felt in their hearts. It was like an unspoken agreement. They were comfortably in love.

Harry sighed, wincing as Zayn punched his arm. They were leaving their psychology lecture for the day and Harry could tell that Zayn wanted to hang out and get drunk.

"Yooo, Mr. Whip. You down to hang tonight?" Zayn asked, confirming Harry's assumptions. Harry grimaced at the nickname. Zayn and his other friends had been calling him 'Mr. Whip' due to fact that Harry had been spending a lot of time with Alexandra lately. It wasn't necessarily his fault, either. Alexandra hadn't been feeling well for a few days so he was just being a good partner and trying to take care of her. Harry shrugged.

"Dunno, mate. Alex has been sick these past few days and she has no immediate family in the area. She might need me," Harry divulged, genuinely worried about his girlfriend. She had been throwing up so often and Harry had tried convincing her to see her GP. However, Alexandra being the hypochondriac that she was, refused and tried nursing herself back to health. Harry just wished he knew what was wrong. He swallowed hard as Zayn rolled his eyes.

"Mate, one night shouldn't hurt. C'mon!" he continued, hoping to convince his friend. As if on cue, a vibration shook through Harry's pant leg. He immediately retrieved his phone from his pocket and read the text: "We need to talk. Meet me at your flat. I'm already here. Lots of love. xx" 

For some reason, the text made him nervous. I mean, if she wanted to break up with him, she wouldn't have used the key to his flat that he had given her months prior just to breakup in his own home. He swallowed a lump in his throat. Worry washed over his face and it wasn't unnoticed by Zayn.

"Yo, mate. You okay?" Zayn asked, genuinely concerned. He had only been teasing his friend. He didn't mean to hurt his feelings. Harry shakily placed his phone back in his pocket. He had to go.

"I....I'll see you around, Zayn. I need to go," he said, rushing out of the building. He left Zayn standing there, dumbfounded. Harry couldn't think straight. His mind raced as he ran to catch the transit bus.

* * *

Alexandra sat in Harry's bathroom, unable to move. Tears sped down her cheeks as she clenched her eyes shut. She didn't want to believe it was true. She didn't want to believe it. She _couldn't_ believe it. She should have been more careful. Alexandra flushed the toilet and shakily got up from the toilet seat. She slid her panties back on. She made her way over to the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how she was going to explain this to Harry, to her parents, to her friends. She didn't know. She grasped onto the sink in order to steady herself, nausea washing over her again. How was she going to explain this? She quickly ran back to the toilet, bending over and vomiting inside it.

"Uuuuughhhh," she groaned, her hands touching the warm toilet seat. Harry was on his way home. They'd be able to get through this together, she tried convincing herself. She flushed the toilet once more and stood to her feet. She went back over to the sink and opened the cabinet, immediately spotting a spare toothbrush still in its packaging. She ripped it open, throwing the packaging in the trash. Her hands shook as she reached for the toothpaste. He's going to hate me, she thought to herself as she brushed her teeth vigorously. He's not going to like this. As Alexandra spat in the sink, she heard the main door to the flat open. Her blood ran cold listening to Harry toss his bag on the floor.

"Babe?" he called out. Alexandra coughed lightly, placing her toothbrush on the counter. Her dark skin appeared pale in the reflection of the mirror.

"In here!" she greeted, swiftly opening the door to the bathroom. She discreetly reached for the object on the toilet seat and brought her hand behind her back. Harry looked worried. He rushed over to hug her and kiss her. His fingers caressed her long braids. 

"Babe, your text sounded urgent. What is wrong?" Harry asked, leading them over to the couch. Alexandra entwined her fingers with Harry's, her spine relaxing into the couch. Harry noticed that she still had her hand behind her back.

"Alexandra-" he started to express. She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Harry felt the world stop. His muscles went stiff. He....He was going to be a father? She....?

"Y-Y-Y-You're-" he stuttered, his eyes filling up with tears. Alexandra's began to as well, her hand rubbing her stomach. She nodded.

"According to this test, I'm about a month or two along," she explained. She showed him the test and placed it into his hand. She swallowed hard. "And I'm keeping it." She braced for his response. Tears trickled down Harry's cheeks. 

"I love you," he expressed. He embraced her into a hug, his lips soon finding hers. He kissed her with so much love and happiness. He couldn't believe his luck..... he couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. He placed a hand on her stomach as he pulled away from the kisses.

"I love you. I love you so much," he repeated. Alexandra surged forward again, capturing his lips in hers. 

"I love you so much more. I love you. I love you," she mumbled between kisses. A smile simultaneously grew on both of their faces, spilling into their kisses. He honestly thought it was something much worse or that he was going to be getting broken up with. Harry was so happy. He was blissfully grateful. He felt ready to be a father. He was graduating in a few months, meaning his million dollar trust fund would be released. He was a troubled young man with very wealthy, loving parents. Alexandra and the baby would be covered for life. She had met his parents a few weeks prior and they loved her. They felt that she gave Harry the balance he so desperately needed. She was beautiful, cultured and intelligent. She already had her undergraduate degree in English and was an excellent writer. She was everything Harry's parents had ever wanted for their son. 

She was everything Harry had ever wanted for himself. She was beauty. She was passion. She was his everything. He moaned into the kiss, Alexandra's fingers struggling to unbutton his shirt. He paused the kisses to rip it open for her, buttons popping off and flying in all directions. Suddenly, Alexandra's phone buzzed. She paused the kisses again and reached over to the coffee table. Harry moaned in arousal, the sight of Alexandra bent over in her panties nearly throwing him over the edge. She smiled as she typed a few words on her phone. Harry looked at her questioningly.

"Who is it?" Harry inquired, genuinely curious. Alexandra brought a few braids behind her ear as she placed her phone back on the table. She slowly sat on top of Harry in a cowgirl position, her breasts jiggling as she adjusted her legs to make herself comfortable. 

"It was Liam. He was just texting me to find out how I was doing," she stated, leaning down to kiss Harry. Harry swayed out of the kiss, rolling his tongue against his cheek. Harry knew that his friend Liam had become a close friend of Alexandra's in the past couple of weeks but they texted _so_ often. It was getting ridiculous.

"Why are you texting each other so often?" he asked, tracing her cheeks. Alexandra's smile disappeared. 

"He's my friend. He was just askin-" she began to explain. Harry cut her off by roughly grabbing onto her throat. He choked her lightly with one hand, his other roughly undoing his jeans. He got up slightly and kicked off both his boxers and jeans, his hard cock exposed and pressing up against her panties. He tightened the grip on her throat.

"You're mine. He knows that you're mine. You know that you're mine. What are you playing at?" Harry asked grinding against her. Anna stifled a moaned, her hard nipples peeking through her tank top.

"I know that I'm yours, Harry. I promise," she pleaded, her breasts jiggling as she struggled against his grasp. Harry smiled, using his free hand to part her soaked panties to the side. He stared at her stomach lustfully.

"You belong to me. You're carrying my child. No one else's. My child," he stated, thrusting up into her. Alexandra mewled in pleasure as she rode Harry's cock, her braids swishing against her spine. He removed his fingers from her neck and placed them on waist, his other hand freeing her breasts from her tank top. He grunted in pleasure as he stared up at her, thinking about much larger her breasts would become. Swelling with milk. Completely engorged. Alexandra stared down at him, her fingers finding his long locks of hair as he sucked on her nipples. She moaned in pure ecstasy, her thick thighs shaking as her panties soaked even more. Harry couldn't hold his cum in much longer. He had to cum. He roughly grabbed onto her throat again.

"I love you so much, baby," he moaned out. Alexandra shook as cum filled her insides, causing her to cum as well. Cum gushed out of her wet pussy as Harry pulled out, satisfied with the sloshing noise it made. He fell back onto his spine and took Alexandra down with him, gently pulling her close. They remained in that position for a while, panting and listening to each other's heartbeats. Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted to you speaking to Liam" he murmured. His fingers traced her spine. Alexandra stiffened under his touch, not sure of what to say at first. She slowly looked up at him from her position on his chest.

"I just want you to trust me, Harry. I'm yours. I promise," she pleaded, staring into his green eyes. His hand trailed down to her stomach, embracing it. A smile played on his lips.

"I know. I trust you. You're the best thing to happen to me, Alexandra Williams. You're carrying my child and I honestly don't think that I have ever been happier in my life," he admitted, more to himself than anything. Tears welled in her eyes, her lips soon finding his again. Harry grasped onto her stomach, his own eyes filling with tears. 

"I love you, Harry Styles. Thank you for loving me, too," she whispered against his lips. Harry watched as tears traveled down to her plump lips.

"I love you, too, baby," he said, feeling so warm and loved. "And, darling?" he added. She stared up at him, waiting.

"Darling, thank you for choosing me to be the father of our child. I love them already," he gushed, rubbing her abdomen. She smiled against his lips.

So did she.


	4. Baby Showers Are Supposed To Be Fun, Right?

"Alexandra!! Oh my goodness! Look at you!" her friend Carol exclaimed. The baby shower was turning out lovely, with friends and family of both Harry and Alexandra turning out and paying their respects. Alexandra was 32 weeks pregnant; beautiful, round and glowing. She retired her long single braids and wore a wig that day. The wig was long and straight with cute bangs that accented her plump, pregnant face. 

Harry couldn't help but stare at his partner from far away. She had gained even more weight over the past few months but he loved every inch of her. She wore a beautiful, long pale pink dress that accentuated her enormous, growing bosoms. The dress went down to her ankles, which were swollen due to the pregnancy. He bit his lips in arousal, an erection threatening to grow in his trousers. She was so beautiful. Her plump cheeks were dusted in dark, purple blush and her eyelids in shimmery, gold eyeshadow. He loved staring at her. Her dark skin illuminated under the afternoon sunlight. Harry took a sip of champagne as Louis brought him out of thoughts.

"Look at all of those gifts, Harry," Louis marveled, gesturing over to the gift table. Harry's eyes shifted over to the table, a smirk eliciting from his lips. It was stacked high with gifts from all of the guests. Harry nodded, smiling at Louis.

"The turnout has been amazing. I didn't expect every single guest invited to actually show up," he admitted, bringing his attention back to his girlfriend. She was now talking to Liam and Zayn, a laugh erupting from her lips. Zayn whispered something in her ear as Liam touched her stomach. Harry swallowed hard, trying not to let it get to him. Niall took a swig of his lager. He scoured the crowd of people, checking all the girls out.

"She has some really hot friends, too! Wow," he expressed. Harry laughed to himself, staring at him in disbelief. He couldn't take Niall anywhere without him thinking with his cock. Louis lit a cigarette, noticing that Harry kept focusing closely on his girlfriend. He inhaled and exhaled, running a hand through his hair.

"Your lass definitely stole the show, mate. She looks beautiful today," Louis stated, reaching for his lager. Harry nodded in agreement, watching as Alexandra hugged Zayn. Harry's tongue rolled in his mouth. What _are_ they playing at? Who did Zayn and Liam think they were? Why did they think they could just openly touch and talk to Alexandra like that? Most importantly, why did Alexandra think it was okay? Harry placed his glass of champagne down on the table and flashed a fake half smile at Louis and Niall. 

"You both enjoy yourselves. Help yourselves to anything you'd like," he expressed. He turned and began to make his way over to Alexandra. Alexandra noticed him approaching and paused her conversation with Zayn. A smile spilled onto her lips, Harry immediately embracing her upon his arrival. He swooped down to kiss her soft lips, his right hand grasping onto her impregnated abdomen. She melted into the kiss before pulling away and staring up at him.

"I would kiss you all day if I could," she whispered against his lips. Harry felt a blush travel up his whole body at her words. He loved his girl so much. He hovered his lips against her ear, his eyes watching as Zayn walked away with Liam, talking and laughing.

"What was Zayn talking to you about?" he inquired, whispering against her ear. He listened as Alexandra swallowed hard. 

"He was just congratulating me, Harry. We've been through this. I only want you," she pleaded, staring up at him. Harry clenched his jaw, his arms tightening around her waist.

"Why are you lying to me? I saw the way he was holding you. I saw him whispering into your ear," Harry harshly explained, his voice threatening to go above a whisper. Alexandra stared up at Harry, completely baffled. What was with him? Ever since she had fallen pregnant, it seemed as though Harry couldn't stand to see her communicating with other men; especially his own friends.

"Harry, you're being ridiculous," she grumbled, trying to walk away from him. He grabbed onto her wrist.

"Don't you dare fucking walk away from me," he ordered, pulling her close to him again. Alexandra looked around her, making sure none of the guests were noticing their kerfuffle. She glared up at him, her eyes threatening to tear up.

"I don't have to fucking explain my truth to you again. I'm tired of this. I'm fucking tired," she hissed, pulling her wrist out of his grasp. Harry's heart began to race a mile a minute. His brain felt like it was turning to jello. He swallowed hard, pulling her impossibly closer to him. He stared down at her lustfully, his green eyes turning dark. Her long hair swayed in the wind, her toes curling in the freshly cut grass. Harry admired her skin, the sun making her glow. He bit at his lips.

"Marry me," he stated. Alexandra's eyes widened in shock. Her jaw dropped. 

"W-W-What?" she managed to stutter out. Harry smiled and carefully got down on one knee. He pulled out a few long blades of grass as Alexandra instinctively held out her left hand. Her eyes welled with tears as he cautiously tied the blades of grass around her ring finger, careful not to tear to them. A crowd of guests began to form around the couple as Harry completed the final knot, grasping onto her hand. He stared at her from his knelt position. A hushed silence grew over the baby shower. It felt like the world had stopped. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the wind passing through the leaves on the trees.

"Will you marry me?" Harry repeated. Alexandra nodded vigorously, tears swimming down her cheeks.

"Yes, Harry! Yes! I'd love to marry you!" she exclaimed, pulling him up to his feet. Harry dove in to kiss her lips, his hands finding her waist again. Cheers rang from the mouths of the guests as the couple kissed romantically. Alexandra brought her hands to his face, her perfectly manicured nails tracing his cheeks. She couldn't believe that he did this at the greatest event she had ever held in her lifetime. It even beat graduating with honours from university. She felt so warm and happy. Harry gazed down at his soon-to-be wife.

"I love you. I love you so much. I promise to give you a ring worth a lot more than a few blades of grass," he promised, his eyes shifting to her left hand. Alexandra shook her head, lifting his head to make him look at her again. 

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful. I love it. It'll do for now," she murmured against his lips. Harry kissed her again, Alexandra's fingers swooping up to his face again, tucking away some of his hair.

"Get a room, you animals!" Niall shouted out, causing laughter to erupt from the guests. Harry laughed into the kiss, his dimples peeking through his cheeks. He pulled away and turned to the guests. He placed a hand on Alexandra's baby bump and smiled.

"You're looking at the future Mrs. Styles here!" he shouted. The guests whooped and hollered, a few of them whistling as Alexandra kissed Harry again for the umpteenth time that day. Harry and Alexandra's parents greeted the couple and congratulated them with open arms and kisses to their faces. They were becoming proud grandparents to a beautiful grandchild. Alexandra's parents were not as rich as Harry's but they got along well despite their financial and cultural differences. Alexandra came from Jamaican born and raised parents who had emigrated to the UK in the early '90s. It was quite a funny story, actually. Her parents had met in Jamaica and decided that they were going to emigrate to either the United States, Canada or the United Kingdom. They chose the United Kingdom due to the large Jamaican population. It soon became their home away from home. Alexandra was born in 1996 and now, 23 years later, expecting her first child. Harry's stomach did flip flops, thinking about how lucky he was that her parents emigrated to England instead of staying in North America. Alexandra really _was_ the best thing to ever happen to him. Her long hair blew in the wind as his mates approached him. Liam gave him a bear hug while Zayn made his way over to Alexandra.

"So happy for you, mate. She's a keeper. She really turned you around. She's got you acting right; softened up the bad lad in you," he stated, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry shoved a hand in his trouser pocket and pulled out his carton of cigarettes. He took out a ciggy, immediately lighting it with his Zippo. He wrapped a palm around the flame to contain it and snapped the lighter shut, putting it back in his pocket. He was trying to quit but it was difficult with all of the stress he was going through with a baby on the way and with.... Zayn and Alexandra. He took an inhale from the cigarette, holding it in before exhaling. He smirked, gazing as Alexandra socialized with Zayn.

"She sure is special. I'm so glad that she is mine," he mumbled before taking in another puff. He loosened the tie around his neck, his cigarette dangling between his lips as he unbuttoned a few buttons. He suddenly felt really warm all over. His cheeks heated up in anger as he gazed at Alexandra. He watched as Zayn ran his hand over her baby bump and whispered in her ear. She laughed at whatever he had said. Harry stared at his friend and felt a sudden pang of jealousy. Zayn had grown his hair out and it was pulled back in a tiny ponytail. A thick beard stubble dusted his cheeks and rubbed up against Alexandra's as he whispered to her. Harry flicked his cigarette into the grass and crushed it under his feet. 

Games. Was that what they wanted to play? A game?

Game on.

* * *

“Thank you all for coming!” Alexandra exclaimed, waving goodbye to the last guest. Harry sighed in relief, grateful that he finally had Alexandra all to himself again. He approached her from behind, his arms wrapping around her baby bump. He kissed her neck softly, her arse backing up into his crotch. He brought his lips to her ear.

“I saw you talking to him. I saw him holding you,” he hissed, jealousy dripping into his voice. Alexandra swallowed a lump in her throat.

“Harry, I told you before-” she muttered. He cut her off with a rough kiss. The sun had completely set and the backyard was nearly completely dark except for little tea lights that hung on the trees.

”Kissing your cheek... touching what’s mine,” he cut off, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. His hands slowly traveled up to her breasts. He smiled in satisfaction upon the realization that her nipples were hard and leaking. Harry roughly freed her engorged breasts from her dress and let them hang free, drops of milk falling onto the grass. He soon stood in front of her, his fingers caressing her swollen tits, eliciting a moan from her plump lips. Harry smirked, leaning down and capturing a nipple in his mouth, moaning as sweet breast milk spilled into his mouth. He sucked, pausing to nibble on it lightly, before sucking hard again. Alexandra keened under his touch... under his lips. What was he trying to prove? Harry stopped momentarily, subsequently guiding Alexandra over to one of the tables. Harry hastily pushed everything off of the table, quickly lifting Alexandra up and placing her on it. Alexandra quivered, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. She didn't like when he got jealous like this. She didn't like it at all. Harry roughly pushed up her dress, immediately discovering that she wasn't wearing panties. His legs nearly gave way, his hands swiftly parting her legs. She had been walking around all day without panties. He felt lightheaded as he got down on both knees. Alexandra couldn't see what he was doing due to her large baby bump.

"What were you and Zayn talking about?" he pressed on before swirling his tongue around her clit. She shuddered against his lips. She didn't want to have to explain herself. 

"I said to drop it, Harry. We're just friends. He's _our_ friend," she reiterated. She was starting to get a bit annoyed. Harry roughly shoved a finger inside her, causing her legs to turn to jello. She moaned. Harry smirked.

"I bet you would love for him to be watching us right now," he added, adding in a second finger. Alexandra felt breathless as he kept up a steady, fast pace. Harry smiled in satisfaction. Alexandra's pregnancy made her drip like a faucet more than ninety percent of the time. Anything and everything got her super wet. Alexandra breathed harder.

'I-I-I-" she stuttered. Harry felt her tighten around his finger, juices squirting out of her tight pussy. Her stomach convulsed, her hand reaching down to grasp onto his long hair. Harry eagerly slurped up her juices, grunting as an erection grew in his trousers. He stood to his feet and leaned over his soon to be wife. He clenched his jaw, glaring down at her.

"I don't know what you have going on with you and Zayn but it ends now," he ordered, trying to will away his tears. Alexandra stared up at him in disbelief.

"For the love of God, there is nothing going on! Why don't you believe me?" she persisted, her lips quivering. Harry growled, roughly grabbing onto her throat.

"Well, there's nothing going on now. End it. Now," he stated harshly. Alexandra cried as he fucked into her.

Harry didn't hold back that night. But boy did he need a cigarette.


	5. Confusion Intrusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short. Also read the end chapter notes. Thank you.

"Harry's been a bit off lately," Alexandra explained to Zayn as he guided her into Asda, a large department store. Alexandra was so heavily pregnant, she could barely go out without someone being able to assist her. Her back always ached and ankles were constantly swollen. Luckily, she had Harry to rely on when it came to back rubs and feet massages. Lately, however, Harry had been going down a path of jealousy and anger that Alexandra just didn't understand. Zayn chuckled to himself as he picked up a hand cart.

"What is that lad up to now?" he asked, pushing the cart up his arm. Zayn sighed mentally, knowing that his friend had been being a bit of a knobber lately. Zayn furrowed his lips in distaste at the immense amount of fellow customers at the store. He didn't like crowds. They made him anxious. Alexandra sighed.

"A knobber, indeed! He doesn't let me go out on my own and he's always monitoring my texts! I had to lie to him in order to see you today. It's just all been too much!" she divulged, biting at her lips. Her eyes stung with potential tears. Zayn picked up a jug of milk and put it in his cart. He shook his head, unable to believe his ears. He began to reach for a large stick of butter.

"He thinks you want me," Alexandra concluded. Zayn's fingers came to a halt, his hands subsequently shaking. He coughed loudly, attempting to maintain his composure. He reached for the butter and placed it in his cart. He swallowed hard, turning to Alexandra. He placed a fake smirk on his face.

"He's fucking ridiculous. He's crazy," Zayn muttered, suddenly not knowing what to do with his hands. Alexandra stared at him, genuinely puzzled as to why his demeanor had changed. She approached him slowly, backing him up into the large refrigerators that housed the milk.

"Do you, Zayn?" Alexandra asked, staring up at him. Her eyebrows were raised quizzically, seemingly amused by his nervous aura. Zayn stared down at her, suddenly losing the bravado he was trying to mask his anxiety with. He pulled her impossibly closer to him, her pregnant stomach rubbing up against him. His spine pressed up against the cold fridge. Short strands of hair fell in front of his eyes but he couldn't be bothered to push them away. 

"I....I just.... I-I can't do this right now," he stuttered, placing his hand cart on the floor. He felt his heartbeat quicken, his palms sweating against Alexandra's spine. It felt like everyone in Asda was staring at him. He couldn't breathe. He had to get out of there. He stepped around Alexandra and grasped onto her hand.

"I need to go. We need to go. I can't be here," he gasped out. Alexandra entwined their fingers as they hurried out of the department store. 

His palms were soaked.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about today," Zayn mumbled apologetically, instinctively pulling Alexandra toward him. They had hurried back to the flat she shared with Harry, Zayn struggling to breathe and having to stop several times to catch his breath. She had to tell him to take deep breaths while also having to take deep breaths herself due to her contractions. Zayn sighed, completely embarrassed. Alexandra shook her head profusely.

"It's fine, Zayn. Don't mention it. Don't apologize. I get like that sometimes as well. It's not a big deal," she assured, gazing up at him. He gazed back down at her, his arms supporting her aching back. Alexandra winced.

"Ugh, this pregnancy is going to kill me! I'm going to kill Harry for knocking me up," she quipped, laughing and grimacing as she leaned into Zayn's supportive hands. Zayn's stomach fluttered in nervousness, marveled by her beautiful smile and plump cheeks. He licked at his lips.

"You're beautiful, you know," he expressed, her stomach rubbing up against his again. "You're absolutely gorgeous. You have no idea." Alexandra bit at her lips, unsure of what to say to Zayn when he looked at her the way he did. 

"I-" Alexandra began to express. Suddenly, the door to the flat opened and revealed a confused Harry. He stared at the two in bewilderment, observing Zayn's hand placement on Alexandra's back and his free hand entwined with hers. The two quickly parted and straightened up.

"Harry-" Alexandra greeted. Harry put up a hand and interrupted her.

"Get in," he ordered. Alexandra winced at his words.

"Harry, I just wanted to hang out with someone without you being a fucking dick about it! Zayn is my friend. He's _your_ friend. Why are you being like this?" she asked, tears racing down her cheeks. Harry stared at Alexandra and Zayn, his tongue rolling in his mouth. He rubbed his bottom lip with his finger before bringing his attention to Zayn.

"She will never be yours. You can try as hard as you want," Harry rasped out, pulling Alexandra close to him. He kissed her forehead as she instinctively wrapped an arm around his waist. Harry traced her spine, watching Zayn watch _him_. Harry smirked and pulled back slightly from Alexandra so that he could look down at her. Her eyes were wet with tears yet filled with love and trust.

"Get in, love. I will treat you to some strawberries and a nice back rub. You'll be rather relaxed soon," Harry assured. Alexandra nodded obediently, subsequently standing on the tips of her toes. She kissed him softly, her lips slowly finding their way over to his ear. 

"Reckon you deserve a blowjob, babe," she whispered, smiling to herself. Harry blushed, embarrassed by her words. Alexandra kissed his cheek once more before turning to look at Zayn.

"Have a good evening, Zayn. It was nice seeing you," she expressed, giving him a half smile. Zayn nodded in agreement, forcing a smile onto his face.

"You too," Zayn retorted. Alexandra smiled once more, turning around and entering the flat, leaving Harry and Zayn outside. The air engulfing their surroundings suddenly turned cold and tense. Zayn coughed uncomfortably, breaking the short silence.

"Look, I don't want her like that, mate. I'm honestly just watching out for her," Zayn explained, unsure of what to do with his hands again. Harry chuckled sarcastically, causing Zayn's eyes to flicker in anger.

"She doesn't need you watching out for her. She has me, mate. She sleeps next to me. She wakes up next to me. I fuck her. I am everything to her," Harry hissed, pointing at himself. It was Zayn's turn to laugh. He crossed his arms.

"Then why was she going to kiss me in Asda?" he shot back, enjoying the mix of emotions of that spilled onto Harry's face. Harry clenched his jaw, quickly walking over to Zayn and grabbing onto the collar of his shirt.

"She wouldn't," he stated simply, his eyes threatening to fill up with tears. His nasal cavity throbbed in retaliation. He suddenly couldn't feel his legs. She wouldn't, he thought to himself. She wouldn't. She wouldn't. She wouldn't.

She couldn't.

Zayn chuckled, his hands prying Harry's off his collar. He laughed as he backed away from the property. He raised his arms in mock concern.

"Why not ask her?" Zayn prodded, turning around and walking away completely. Harry clenched his fists and called after him.

"Fuck you, Zayn! Never talk to her again! Or I, for that matter!" he shouted, banging his fists against the bricks on the porch, tears streaming down his face. Zayn raised his hand dismissively, refusing to turn around and look at him.

"She's softened you up, mate! Grow a pair!" Harry balled up his fists even tighter at Zayn's snide insult, placing his arm up against the porch's wall. He cried into his arm, unsure of why he was to begin with. She's yours. Yours. Yours.

"Harry?" Alexandra gasped, gawking at him. Harry slowly turned to look at her, his eyes reddened with tears.

"Why Zayn?"

Why not him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an absolute dumpster fire and I'm aware of that. I promise it will get better. The next chapter will be post-pregnancy and birth of their child. I want to speed things along so I can finally slow down and have things make sense. Please stick around. It'll only get better from here. Thank you all for your support. <3


	6. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill Skarsgård is the actor from the recent It movies. He also starred in the Netflix show Hemlock Grove. Please do a quick Google search if you don't know who I'm referring to. He's superrrr fine, okurrrrrr? He's gorgeous. He's also going to change the whole dynamic of the story. Get ready.

"She's so beautiful. I still can't believe I'm her father. She is perfect," Harry gushed, caressing his daughter's hair as she suckled on Alexandra's nipple. Alexandra was ten weeks postpartum and still had her pregnancy glow. She sat on their bed with her legs crossed and her large breasts freed from her brassiere. Their beautiful daughter continued to suckle, curly brown hair covering the top of her head. They had chosen to call her Aadya, meaning "God's Gift" or "Gift of God" in Sanskrit. And a gift, she was. Alexandra's birth to Aadya had been a difficult one. Her blood pressure kept dropping and she was severely anemic but she pushed through. Alexandra was a beacon of faith and love to Harry. He had never loved anyone more than his girls. Alexandra smiled, turning her head slightly and kissing Harry deeply. Harry smiled into the kiss, grasping onto her long hair. She wore a simple, human hair wig with cute, subtle bangs. She was absolutely beautiful. Alexandra sighed happily as she pulled away.

"She's a perfect mixture of the both of us. She's everything," she expressed, holding Aadya close to her chest. Harry ran a hand through his hair, which he had cropped short in order to make things easier in terms of maintenance. He wanted to focus completely on Alexandra and the baby. He stared down at his little girl, completely marveled by the size and beauty of her. She _was _a perfect mixture of both of them. She had beautiful light, brown skin and a head full of hair. Her eyes were still a faded blue but that was bound to change, according to the doctors. She was perfection. Harry wrapped an arm around Alexandra's shoulder and swooped in to kiss her cheek. He felt so warm and happy. So grateful.

"I love our little family," he admitted out loud, more to himself. Alexandra winced slightly as the baby suckled a bit more harder. She smiled.

"You're an amazing dad, Harry," she assured, staring into his green eyes. Harry blushed. He loved his fiancée. Alexandra withdrew her nipple from Aadya's mouth as she had stopped suckling. Harry instinctively took the baby away from her, Alexandra pressing her spine into the propped up pillows behind her. She was absolutely exhausted. Harry carefully held Aadya against his chest, standing to his feet and gently patting her spine.

"My mum is coming by to take the baby for the weekend," he explained, smiling at the cooing noises Aadya made. She was precious. Alexandra sighed in relief.

"Perfect! I need a little us time. I'm going to be sleeping in the whole weekend," she divulged. Harry chuckled, listening to Aadya's quiet burp before placing her back into the crib.

"I was actually thinking that maybe we could go out tonight? Just you and me. You're finally all healed up and with Aadya at my mum's...." his voice trailed off. Alexandra smiled at him, causing Harry to smile as well. His dimples peeked through his cheeks as Alexandra got up from the bed. She approached him, Harry's arms wrapping around her waist. He brought her closer to him, his lips hovering hers. She gazed up at him.

"I would love to. Clubbing?" she inquired, Harry rocking her back and forth rhythmically. He swooped down and kissed her lovingly. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his tongue swiped across her lower lip. She allowed entrance and moaned, Harry's hands travelling down to her arse and giving it a squeeze. He pulled away, breathless and red in the face. He nodded.

"Clubbing."

* * *

"Fuck, this club hasn't changed a bit," Harry expressed as the couple walked in Club Lazanzo. Anne, Harry's mum, had picked up Aadya as promised, thus giving Alexandra and Harry the break they needed to spend some much needed time together out on the town. Alexandra adjusted her short dress, insecurity washing over her facial features. She felt extremely overweight and unattractive. Harry noticed the look on her face. He clenched his jaw, pulling Alexandra close to him. He observed as the spotlights shining down from the ceiling danced over her face. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"You're so beautiful. I just want you to know that. You always have been; you always will be," he assured, leaning down to kiss her. She relaxed into his kisses, her heart fluttering with the reassurance he gave her. Harry pulled her into a hug, enjoying the feeling and warmth of her body. As he hugged her, he felt as though they were being watched. He discreetly scanned the club with his eyes. He just knew they were being watched. His eyes soon landed on a tall man by the bar. He was leaning up against the bar, slowly sipping on an alcoholic beverage. He wasn't looking at Harry, though. He was staring at Alexandra. Harry swallowed hard, pulling away from his fiancee. Alexandra looked up at him excitedly.

"Let's dance, babe!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. She eagerly pulled him to the dance floor, a smile making its way onto his face again. He couldn't help it when she got as excited as she did at times. He loved her surges of confidence. Upon arrival onto the dance floor, Alexandra immediately began to grind against Harry. The music thumped through their souls as Alexandra continued to grind against him. Harry felt himself grow hard against her ass, her long hair swishing against his chest. He held onto her waist in order to steady himself. He had missed the feeling of going to the club. He missed feeling so alive. Alexandra whipped herself around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry smirked down at his beautiful woman, his hands finding her waist again. They continued to dance against each other, occasionally sharing a few kisses.

"You're everything to me," Harry mumbled against her lips. He lifted his head higher and noticed the man from the bar approaching them. Harry felt his body instinctively stiffen up as the man winked at Harry. Harry licked at his lips in confusion, soon coming to the realization that the man was asking for permission. Alexandra still hadn't noticed him. The man started to grind against her as she slowly danced with Harry. Harry was speechless. He.... There was something about the man. He was so mysterious. Alexandra turned around slightly, noticing the man was grinding up against her ass. She looked to Harry for reassurance and permission, in which he nodded dazedly. Alexandra began to grind between the two men, her nipples turning hard at the sensation. Harry began to sweat profusely, his lips soon finding Alexandra's as the man grabbed onto her waist. Her large arse pressed against his obvious hard-on, her cheeks spreading for his hardness. He hovered his lips close to the ears of the couple.

"My name is Bill. Bill Skarsgård," he finally introduced. Alexandra smiled and Harry nodded cautiously, still unsure of what to think of the man. He was just slightly taller than Harry with short, brunette hair and hazel deep-set eyes. He had pronounced cheekbones and pale, clear skin. He was attractive and that's what terrified Harry the most. Alexandra continued to grind against Bill, her lips soon finding Harry's again. The couple made out on the crowded dance floor, Bill having the time of his life being a third wheel with benefits. Harry's tongue slid into Alexandra's mouth, his right hand grabbing onto the side of her breast. He squeezed, eliciting a moan from her plump lips. Alexandra unbuttoned Harry's polo shirt, his chest and tattoos exposed. Harry continued to kiss her, unable to hide his own erection anymore. Her fingers mingled in his hair while Bill grasped tighter onto her waist. The trio lost themselves in the music, sweating and panting. Alexandra turned around to face Bill, finally getting the opportunity to get a proper look at him. She moved her hips against Harry's, her arms going up behind her head and wrapping around Harry's. Harry kept his hands on her waist, his hips moving in sync with hers as she grinded against him. She smiled up at Bill.

"My name is Alexandra. This is my fiance Harry," she explained, taking in the attractiveness of the man. A look of disappointment flashed across his face before covering it with a smile. Harry tensed up behind her, jealous of the attention she was giving Bill. Harry kissed the side of her face, his hands trailing up to her breasts. He squeezed them roughly, Alexandra grunting against his lips. Harry quickly grasped onto her throat, immediately kissing her lips. Lust pooled into his stomach and heart, possessiveness taking over his mind and soul. She was his. He was hers. The mother of their child. His wife to be. 

"I have to say, man.... you have a beautiful woman. I couldn't help but introduce myself. She's a gorgeous sight," Bill gushed, still swaying his body to the music. Harry nodded, reluctantly accepting Bill's compliment about his fiancee. Alexandra's cheeks heated up at his words.

"Thank you. You're so.... tall. And pale. Also, where is your accent from?" she asked. Harry also had noticed there was a hint of a foreign accent but hadn't wanted to be disrespectful. Bill laughed, wiping sweat off his face and making his way back to the bar. The couple walked with him.

"Tall and pale. I've heard that one before. I'm Swedish. I recently moved to England and have been enjoying the club scene so far," he panted, flopping down onto a bar stool. He turned to the bartender.

"'Nother round for me. And what can I get you both?" he asked, turning to the couple. Harry was about to refuse but Alexandra spoke up first.

"You honestly don't have to get our drinks. We'll buy our own," she assured, turning to the bartender. "Two rum and cokes. On the rocks." Bill stared at Alexandra lustfully, evidently liking the confidence that emitted from her aura. He looked over at Harry.

"How did you guys meet?" he asked as the bartender slid his drink over to him. He took a long sip, wincing upon placing the glass back down on his coaster. Harry ran a hand through his hair. He wrapped an arm around Alexandra's waist.

"Met her here actually. Nearly a year ago. I saw her enter this club and couldn't believe someone as beautiful as her existed. I had to ask her to come back with me to my place," he recounted, smiling down at his fiancee. Alexandra picked up her drink and swooped up to kiss Harry. She pulled away, glancing briefly at Bill.

"Best decision I ever made. He changed my life forever. And I changed his," she expressed, gazing up romantically at Harry. Bill whistled, a sly grin on his face. He got closer to the couple, his fingers caressing Alexandra's face. Alexandra stared dazedly up at Bill, Harry clenching his jaw defensively. He was getting too touchy with his woman. Bill stared at the couple for a few moments. He swallowed hard, focusing on Alexandra again. Bill traced her lips while Harry pressed his crotch against Alexandra's arse.

"Why not take me back for a few hours? Just a few hours. Just the three of us," he inquired, looking at Alexandra then at Harry, and then back to Alexandra. Alexandra moistened her mouth. It had went dry. Harry felt his cock harden at the thought of Alexandra taking two cocks into her mouth and inside all of her holes. He felt his legs go faint.

Bill didn't have to ask twice.

* * *

"Holy shit," Harry moaned as he fucked Alexandra as she laid on her spine. Alexandra moaned, her mouth occupied with deepthroating Bill's huge cock. Bill had his cock dangled over her face, deep in her throat, causing her to choke. She relaxed her throat, Harry keeping up a steady pace. He tried not to cloud his mind with insecurities. He was bigger than Bill in the cock department and Alexandra was still his woman. His.

"Oh, Harry. Fuckkk-kkk!" Alexandra panted out, taking a break and stroking Bill's cock over her lips. He was close. Harry could tell from the knee buckling. Alexandra was extraordinary at giving head. Harry reached out and grabbed onto her large breasts. He relentlessly fucked into her, watching as Alexandra worked her hands faster to make Bill cum. Bill's knees continued to buckle. He couldn't believe his luck. Alexandra's mouth was truly a gift. She was gifted. She was breathtaking. He wanted her for himself.

"Fuckkkk, baby. Keep going. Keep going. Kee--ee-eep-" he stammered out. He released his cum all over her lips, Alexandra quickly lapping it up. Bill's knees finally gave way, flopping down beside her. He immediately stroked her nipples, his attention on her face contorting in pleasure. He swallowed hard.

"Can I kiss her, Harry?" Bill asked. Harry couldn't hold in his cum any longer. He came deep inside his woman, throwing his head back in pleasure. He nodded quickly. He didn't mind, for some reason. Bill gazed at Alexandra before kissing her lips softly. Alexandra hesitated at first. It felt foreign to be kissing someone other than Harry but it felt nice. It was really nice. Harry pulled out of her and flopped down on the other side of her body. Bill and Alexandra pulled away from the kiss at that moment. Bill traced her cheek.

"I can make you immortal. Both of you, if you would like."


	7. Vampires? Nah, Bruv.

"Immortality? Meaning what exactly?" Harry asked, sitting up in bed. Alexandra and Bill followed his actions, a smile playing on Bill's face. Alexandra cuddled closer to Harry, suddenly feeling uneasy about Bill. Bill chuckled to himself.

"You didn't ask me about why I moved to England. Let's just say, my family was exiled, so to speak," he explained. Harry didn't like where this was going. Bill continued. "My family, the Åkesson family, to be exact, were ran out of Sweden. The people of our country started getting suspicious; they started catching on to the fact that my father was an adult when Ludvik Holmberg, our prime minister, was born. Ludvik just died at the age of 85 and my father still looks like he hasn't aged a day." Alexandra swallowed hard. What was he trying to say?

"So what you're saying is...." Alexandra prodded, her voice trailing off. Harry's eyes widened as fangs appeared through Bill's gums. Bill smiled at the couple, amused by their reactions.

"Vampire. I'm a vampire. Well, technically speaking, I'm a blood sucker. I take the blood of healthy people. It's not like the myth and lore you've read about or what you've seen on television. I don't kill people. I simply take blood in medium sized quantities, thus making the individual fall into a deep sleep. They wake up in a few hours and can't remember a thing," he explained further. For some reason, that made Harry relax a little. Bill snapped his fingers.

"Oh and I also eat and drink what you're able to eat and drink. I'm just able to live forever by drinking a little blood," he concluded. Harry was speechless for a moment. He couldn't think straight.

"So what happens when the sun comes up? And what did you mean when you were offering immortality to us? If you don't kill people when taking blood, how would immortality work for a live human?" he asked, not believing his own words. He couldn't believe he was actually considering the truth of Bill's words. Alexandra entwined her fingers with Harry's. 

"I can go out in the daytime. My skin doesn't start sparkling, I don't go up in smoke; none of that fictional shit. I do get overheated easily, though. As for the immortality, you wouldn't become soulless and for the love of God, you will still be able to see your reflection. Modern lore makes me laugh, honestly," he laughed, his fangs sliding back up into his gums. Alexandra was more intrigued than ever.

"Modern lore? How old are you?" she asked, squeezing onto Harry's hands. Bill gazed into her eyes.

"458 years old." The couple's eyes widened in shock. Bill laughed. A sullen expression washed over his face as he focused his attention on Alexandra. "And I apologize for what your people went through. I had contacts in America during the times of slavery and oppression of your people. I'm so sorry. The friends I would write to in America were abolitionists and tried their hardest to have your voices heard. I deeply apologize. From my understanding, it was just as bad here in England," he expressed. Tears stung Alexandra's eyes. A single tear trailed down her cheek. Harry kissed the tear away, his arms wrapping around her naked torso. 

"And you know all of this because you have lived as long as you have," Harry concluded, swallowing hard. Bill nodded, looking at the couple intently.

"And you both can as well. Trust me," he promised. 

"How? And why us?" Harry persisted. Bill trailed his eyes back to Alexandra, his fingers tracing her lips. Alexandra flinched under his touch.

"Your woman. I want her to be my wife," he stated simply. Harry clenched his jaw, quickly standing to his feet. The cold hardwood floor surprised his toes with its temperature. How long had they been fucking Alexandra? How long had they been talking?

"What the fuck are you on about? She's my fiancee. We have a newborn child together. We're getting married," Harry hissed, roughly pulling up his boxer shorts. Bill stared at her longingly, still tracing her lips as though in a trance.

"Not with a marriage license, but with a soul pact," he explained. Alexandra drowned in his hazel irises. "I would also like permission for her to carry my child. I have no offspring of my own." That was the final straw for Harry.

"Get out," he ordered. Bill exited his trance, causing Alexandra to do the same. He smiled at Harry as he got up from the bed.

"You know you want it. You want to be able to live forever. Imagine seeing history being made over the years. I've seen the rise and fall of Napoleon, the rise and fall of Hitler and was contemporary to the assassination of Lincoln and JFK. I was there through the civil rights movement, through the Cold War and the death of John Lennon. I've been here and I'm here to stay," he expressed, pulling his shirt over his head. Harry had to admit that it was quite impressive, but absolutely terrifying. 

"Why us?" Alexandra asked again, her voice just above a whisper. Bill buttoned up his jeans before looking at Alexandra. Harry sat back on the bed, embracing Alexandra. He kissed her forehead. Bill knelt down, his fingers caressing her chin. He stared deeply at the couple, wondering if he should explain further. He sighed and sat back on the bed.

"Harry, when I saw you in the club with Alexandra and the way you communicated with her, I was astounded. You have so much love for her and she has the same for you. You are possessive of her. You would do anything to protect her. I reckon you would even _kill_ for her. I want to be that added protection. I want to be that added possessiveness. Let me protect her with your help. Her soul is precious; she is absolutely gorgeous and can bear many children. She is curvaceous and her breasts can hold a lot of milk. I wish to share her," he confessed. Harry's mouth went dry, his eyes filling with tears.

"Please leave. Please," Harry pleaded. Bill nodded, subsequently kissing Alexandra's cheek.

"I hope to see you again. You as well, Harry," he concluded. He got up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. The main door to the flat subsequently opened and closed. Alexandra and Harry just sat there for a few moments, unsure of what to say.

"I'm tired. I just want to go to sleep, Harry," Alexandra stated, pulling the duvet up their bodies. She flicked off the light on the nightstand. She relaxed into her pillow and turned on her side, facing away from Harry. Harry sat up for a little while longer before cuddling in next to Alexandra and spooning her. He kissed her neck.

"You're considering it, aren't you?" he asked, clenching his jaw. Alexandra swallowed hard.

"Make love to me, Harry. Please," she begged, rolling onto her spine. Harry stared down at his fiancee, her nipples hard and leaking. Her dark skin illuminated under the moonlight shining in from the windows. She looked more beautiful than ever. Harry leaned down, his lips capturing hers in a kiss. He squeezed onto her engorged breasts, milk streaming down his hand and between their bodies. He removed his boxers with his free hand, swiftly positioning himself in between her open legs. Her pussy was still leaking from the cum he pumped into her before. He entered her slowly, enjoying the feeling of her hole conforming to the size of his cock. Alexandra arched her spine off the mattress, the sensation too much for her to handle. Harry felt her walls tighten around his cock, her cum mingling with his. He continued to move in and out of her, their moans loud and filled with love.

"I-I-I love you," Harry gasped out, enjoying the sight of her breasts shaking. She was so curvy and Alexandra was pushing 17 stone in weight but he could care less. There was so much more to love. He wouldn't have it any other way. His thrusts started getting sloppier, his climax nearing. Alexandra raised her upper body slightly, her lips quickly finding his. She wrapped an arm around his neck, her hips meeting his thrusts and the improved position making her pussy even tighter. Harry grunted, his cum spilling into her. His knees gave way, his body flopping down beside hers. The couple panted in the dark as Harry struggled to pull the duvet back up their bodies. Alexandra nestled herself against his body with Harry laying on his spine. Harry's fingers traced her spine, Alexandra watching his chest going up and down. 

"Are you?" she asked. Harry gazed down at his woman, their eyes reciprocating love and trust. Harry nodded.

"Yes. I'm worried about our daughter and about sharing you with him," he admitted. Alexandra nodded.

"I'm worried as well. Our daughter is my first priority," she promised. Harry smiled, relieved that they were on the same page.

"Sharing you is a minor trade off to living forever. Imagine the stories he is able to tell; the stories we would be able to tell," Harry marveled. Alexandra smiled a little half smile.

"Imagine the threesomes." Harry's irises darkened at her words, unable to stop his cock from hardening in interest. This didn't go unnoticed by Alexandra, who started making her way down to his cock. She eagerly took his cock into her mouth, working her tongue around the head of his penis, languidly stroking the shaft. He came prematurely down her throat, unable to contain himself. Alexandra swallowed his cum eagerly, crawling back up his body, his arms immediately embracing her.

"How many do you think there are?" she asked simply, tracing the tattoos on his chest. 

"I don't know. I really don't know," he responded.

The couple laid awake for many hours that night.


	8. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is super short but is a filler nonetheless. pls enjoy. ˆ_ˆ

"Ugh. Where is this lad?" Harry groaned, covering Aadya with her blanket. He adjusted the roof of the pram she was laying in. Alexandra was nervous to see Bill. Both her and Harry agreed to meet him in a nearby Starbucks to discuss the whole vampire thing a bit more. The couple were still on the fence about it and because the meeting was extremely last minute, they couldn't find a babysitter for Aadya. Aadya was fussy and not in a good mood, but deep down, Harry was grateful that his daughter was safe with her parents rather than a random sitter. 

"I don't know. This is gett-" Alexandra began to complain. She halted her words, observing as Bill entered the Starbucks. The tall man walked towards the counter to order a drink, quickly talking to the barista. The barista nodded and punched in his order as Bill gazed around to look for the couple. His eyes soon landed on them, his mouth going dry when he noticed that they had also brought their child. He clenched his jaw in jealousy. Alexandra waved at him, causing his jealousy to fade away momentarily. She had a small smile playing on her face. Bill smiled back, waving his forefinger to convey that he'd have to wait for his coffee. He observed as Harry took the baby out of the pram, subsequently holding the baby close to his chest. The little baby was crying in his arms, Harry coddling and smiling down at her. Alexandra cooed at the baby while Harry continued to hold her. Bill swallowed hard, genuinely jealous of their little family dynamic. He wanted that at all costs. He wanted that with Alexandra. 

"Bill? Bill. Your dark roast is ready," the barista expressed, interrupting his thoughts. Bill snapped out of his jealous thoughts, immediately thanking the barista and retrieving his coffee. He turned and walked over to the the table where the couple sat with their young child. Harry gazed up at the tall man, taking in the appearance of his pale skin and his prominent cheekbones and collarbone. Harry was envious of how the man looked but more than anything, he was envious of the way Alexandra looked at Bill. Bill smiled down at the couple before sliding into the booth. The smile remained on his face as he gazed at the little baby in Harry's arms.

"Beautiful kid. What's her name again?" Bill asked, trying not to let his jealousy seep through. Alexandra smiled at Bill before looking at her baby. Harry was still coddling the baby close to him, almost protectively. 

“Aadya. She’s perfect, isn’t she?” Alexandra gushed, stroking the little baby’s face. Bill nodded, jealousy washing over him again. 

“Yes. Wish I had a child of my own,” he mumbled, causing Alexandra and Harry to shift uncomfortably. Bill cleared his throat and lightly clapped his palms together on the table. 

“Well, let’s get down to business, shall we? What is it that you both wanted to know about this?” he asked. Alexandra and Harry looked at each other for a moment. There was an awkward silence. Harry carefully placed his daughter back into the pram and covered her in a blanket. 

“How often would you want or need to sleep with my fiancée?” Harry retorted, clenching his jaw. Bill smirked darkly. Ah, the bitterness. The jealousy. How amusing, he thought to himself. Bill looked between the couple and smiled. 

“Do you want me to be on a schedule? I really wouldn’t mind. As long as I get to fuck her into the mattress every so often,” he quipped. Harry growled quietly, wanting to punch Bill across the face. Alexandra placed a comforting hand on Harry’s thigh. 

“How soon can we turn? And we don’t want our daughter to be affected. I’m... it’s not what we want,” she explained. Harry nodded slowly, his green eyes piercing into Bill’s hazel ones. 

“We can do it tonight. And don’t worry about your daughter being affected. When she is of age, that is when you will give her the choice of wanting to turn or being a mortal. People usually choose the first option,” Bill chuckled. Harry swallowed hard.

"What is involved in the soul pact? What does it consist of?" he prodded. Bill gazed at Alexandra longingly before looking at Harry.

"Essentially what happens is that I sink my teeth into Alexandra's neck and proceed to have sex with her. The soul pact is complete when she achieves orgasm. She becomes a blood sucker upon the first bite, though. The soul pact is sealed with orgasm," Bill explained. Harry rolled his tongue in his mouth, not sure of what to think of the situation. As if on cue, Aadya began to cry in the pram again. Harry was about to reach for her but was stopped by Bill. 

"May I?" he asked, looking to Alexandra as well. Alexandra and Harry nodded, Bill subsequently lifting the baby up into his arms. He held the baby close to him, knowing that her parents were watching him with caution. He rocked her gently in his arms:

"The sky is dark and the hills are white  
As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night;

And this is the song the storm-king sings,  
As over the world his cloak he flings:  
"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep";  
He rustles his wings and gruffly sings:  
"Sleep, little one, sleep."

On yonder mountain-side a vine  
Clings at the foot of a mother pine;  
The tree bends over the trembling thing,  
And only the vine can hear her sing:  
"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep—  
What shall you fear when I am here?  
Sleep, little one, sleep."

The king may sing in his bitter flight,  
The tree may croon to the vine to-night,  
But the little snowflake at my breast  
Liketh the song _I_ sing the best—  
Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;  
Weary thou art, a-next my heart  
Sleep, little one, sleep."

Harry and Alexandra watched in awe as Bill comforted their child back to sleep with a Norse lullaby. Alexandra's heart fluttered in interest, Bill carefully placing the baby back into the pram. Harry's throat suddenly felt very dry.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked flatly. Bill smiled, noticing how awestruck Alexandra was.

"It's an old Norse lullaby passed down through the centuries. I was also rocked to sleep to that lullaby as a child as well. It never fails," he explained, chuckling at the couple. He looked at Alexandra. He reached for her hand and entwined their fingers. Harry stared at their entwined fingers, jealousy coursing through his body. 

“Be my soul wife. Be his marital wife,” he whispered, glancing at Harry. Harry swallowed hard, nodding at Alexandra as though giving her permission. Alexandra looked at Harry, then at Bill, then back to Harry. She nodded.

”I’d love to be your wife,” she expressed to Harry. She turned to Bill. “And I would love to be your soul wife.” Harry kissed her lips softly, his fingers caressing her cheek. He pulled away as Bill looked around to make sure other customers weren’t looking their way. He leaned over the table and kissed Alexandra as tenderly as Harry did, his heart melting into the kiss. His eyes threatened to brim with tears. He has finally found his _älskling. _The future mother of his children. His woman. He had to share her but it would be worth it. Alexandra pulled away from the kiss. She coughed lightly, a bit overwhelmed by the attention the two attractive men were giving her. 

"Let's do this. Now. I don't want to wait."

* * *

Bill caged Alexandra's body under his, the young woman trembling. Harry was already lying on his side beside her, propped up on his elbows. The trio were naked, horny and ready to seal the deal. Alexandra gazed up at Bill, his hazel eyes piercing her brown ones. Bill's heartbeat quickened as he traced Alexandra's cheek. Harry kissed her forehead.

"You sure you want to do this?" Bill asked, silently praying that she wasn't going to reject his offer. Alexandra nodded. 

"Yes." Bill and Alexandra looked at Harry for his response. Harry nodded his head slowly.

"Yes." Bill sighed in relief, his cock hardening even more. He was so ready to fill her with his babies. He was so ready for her to be his wife. He was more than happy to share, actually. Bill turned to Harry again.

"I will turn her and then she will do the same to you. Got it?" Bill asked. Harry nodded again, still not believing what was about to take place. 

"Got it." Bill turned to Alexandra and leaned over slightly. Her body was still trembling in nervousness. He smirked down at her. 

"Don't worry. It'll all be over when things start to begin," he mumbled against her lips. He kissed her lips softly, his lips making a kissing trail down her chin and finally landing on her neck. Bill sucked onto it lightly, careful not to bruise the skin just yet. Alexandra moaned as Harry grabbed onto her breasts. He squeezed lightly, milk dripping down his hands. 

"Do it," Harry ordered. Bill smirked at Harry's sudden confidence about the situation. He bared his fangs, his teeth sinking into her dark skin. She moaned in pleasure and pain as Bill sucked, Bill's pupils turning a dull red as shockwaves of pleasure shook through Alexandra's body. She felt tingly all over, yet more alive than she had ever been in her entire life. She was turning and boy, did it feel good. Her pupils turned red as well, much to the surprise of Harry. Bill removed his lips from her neck, watching as Alexandra swooped in to perform the same action on Harry. Her fangs sank into Harry's neck, the couple grunting in pain and pleasure. She grasped onto Harry's hair as she took some of his blood in exchange for immortality. Harry's eyes glowed red as Bill flipped Alexandra onto her spine. He entered her forcefully, his eyes still red, but a deeper red. Almost ruby red. Alexandra's spine arched off the mattress. 

"FUCKKKK-K-K!" she moaned against Harry's lips as Bill relentlessly fucked into her. The bed pounded into the wall with every thrust. Bill threw his head back in pleasure, his short hair drenched with sweat. Harry sucked on her nipple, her orgasm nearing. Bill grunted as he came inside her prematurely, but kept pumping away. His chest felt like it was on fire but he had to keep going. He needed to. Alexandra began to meet his thrusts halfway as she kissed Harry. Harry mumbled sweet nothings against her lips, his eyes still a bright red. 

"I fucking love you. You take cock like a good slut, baby. Love knowing that you'll have two big cocks inside you at any time of the day. Yeah? Love taking big cocks?" he whispered, giving her nipples a hard tug with his fingers. Milk squirted as her orgasm shook through her. She felt hot all over as she grabbed onto Bill's neck and pulled him down to capture his lips in a kiss. 

"I love you," Bill whispered against them. Alexandra rode out her orgasm, pulling away from the kiss. She gazed up at Bill lustfully as Harry cuddled into her body.

"I like you a lot, Bill. I'm sure I will grow to love you. I'm... Sorry," she apologized, suddenly embarrassed. Bill pulled out of her and slumped onto the other side of her of her body. Bill sighed, and cuddled close to her. Their eyes slowly turned back to their natural colours. Harry traced Alexandra's breasts as he leaned in to kiss her. They softly kissed, Bill awkwardly placing a hand across her stomach. He wondered if he made a mistake outing himself like this. He wondered if he made a mistake turning the couple into blood suckers.

For the first time in his life, he was terribly insecure. He looked up at Alexandra thoughtfully, his mind ruminating over what she meant by growing to love him. She took a break from her kisses with Harry to look at Bill.

"I promise to grow to love you. You're going to be a special part in my life and in my daughter's life; especially in our _own_ child's life. It'll just take some getting used to. I do like you a lot, though, and I want to experience the rest of my life with my husband...s," she trailed, trying to get used to using the plural form of the word. Bill smiled at her explanation, kissing her softly. The duo kissed gently as Harry lulled off to sleep. Alexandra started feeling quite tired as well, subsequently falling asleep into the kisses she shared with Bill. Bill smiled, staring at his soul wife possessively. 

Sharing really was just a minor trade off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norse Lullaby source: 
> 
> https://en.wikisource.org/wiki/Poems_of_Childhood/Norse_Lullaby


End file.
